Ironic Coincidence
by Ocaria Sasaru
Summary: It was a chance meeting in this local cafe. Two strangers that are more alike than they first thought. An ironic coincidence that entwined them together. VaughnxOC oneshot


This is a nice simple oneshot I wrote at like, 3am. It's Vaughn's day in the city, since he's only at Sunny Island two days of the week.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, but I do own Alice.

Summary:

**It was a chance meeting in this local cafe.**

**Two strangers that are more alike than they first thought.**

**An ironic coincidence that entwined them together.**

* * *

Bitterness filled his entire soul as he stalked through the bustling city. He wanted to be a better man than this, but the hurt churned into anger. He wanted to blame someone so _badly_, but the ugly truth was it was his own _fault_. His own fault for not confessing before that optimistic fool of a rancher. Scowling, the silver haired animal trader stalked into the local café and ordered a cup of black coffee. Settling himself away from other customers, he took a seat in the corner of the café.

He hated himself right now. He hated the thoughts he was having; he hated his own guilty regrets. He didn't even have the nerve to attending their wedding. He didn't want to be reminded of how he lost her to another man. He didn't want to be reminded of the fact she would be happy with another man.

He took a sip of the fresh caffeinated rich drink, lost in his own thoughts. The chatter of other customers softly filled the apparently popular café. Vaughn paid no mind to it, as he tried to sort out his inner conflicts. He needed to sort this out quick; he has a job to do.

His violet eyes stared blankly at his cup of coffee; he snapped out of his thoughts as a young woman took a seat across from him. Her amber eyes stared out of the shop window beside their table, her expression impassively bored.

He glared at her, opening his mouth to hiss at her hoping to shoo her away. She beat him to it. "This is my table; I sit at this table every day. I'm not going anywhere." Her amber eyes never left their steady gaze, as she rested her head onto the palm of her right hand. "Though I commend you on your choice of seating. This is an excellent place to think to yourself."

"You're making very hard to." He replied swiftly. The woman only chuckled, brushing a strand of charcoal colored hair behind her ear.

She looked at him, studying him under her empathetic gaze with a certain sharpness that was unsettling. "Ah, yes. I'm terribly sorry for interrupting your thoughts." Vaughn stared at the stranger warily; he couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or sincere. "Perhaps I might offer some advice that only strangers can give." The woman stirred her drink; chamomile tea—Vaughn observed by the relaxing scent that was starting to waft into the air.

"No thanks." He bluntly rejected her offer, however as much as he didn't want to admit the air around this woman was intriguing.

She clicked her tongue, and mocked a sound of disappointment. "That's too bad. And I suppose you won't share your story either."

Vaughn looked at her coldly. "That is none of your business."

She laughed dryly. "True, true. I wouldn't share my life story to a complete stranger. But you wouldn't need to." A smile crept onto her face. Though it wasn't like the smiles Vaughn was used to on Sunny Island or in his line of business. Her smiled seemed almost like a smirk, but it wasn't quite that either.

The woman leaned back in her metal chair and stretched her arms. "I bet you I can figure out your current troubles."

Vaughn couldn't help but smirk at the challenge. "Oh?"

The woman leaned in and spoke in a quiet whisper, pointing at him. "You reek of farm animals, and dress like a cowboy. You're probably an animal trader. You have a cold and distant first impression; you're not one to open up at least not for a while. I bet you're the kind that's naturally kind and soft on the inside, however you feel awkward showing affection." She paused, studying Vaughn's expression. As much as he tried, he could not hide his surprise. "And if I am right, you were too late to show your love to a woman." His surprise hardened to a glare.

"That is none of your business." He hissed. "If you're trying to get me to crack, it won't work lady."

Her expression never altered as she cocked her head to the side and stared at him. She slightly bobbed her head up and down, "If it helps at all, would you like to hear my story? It's only fair since I naturally know yours." She took his _humph_ as a yes. Vaughn stared out of the window, as she started.

"I have a brother; and we have no resemblance whatsoever. Fraternal twins actually. We used to be best of friends. He was protective over me back in school." Vaughn rolled his eyes at her fluffy story. She ignored his rudeness, and continued her tale while putting a pack of sugar in her tea. "I hated him." This caught Vaughn's attention. He looked at her at the corner of his eyes.

"He was _perfect_. Smooth talker, popular, optimistic. Heck, he even followed our father into his line of work. Me? Heh," She let out a dry chuckle before taking a sip of her sweetened tea. "Black sheep of _everything_. I couldn't help but feel this _bitterness_ towards him. I knew I shouldn't. It wasn't his _fault_." She watched Vaughn stiffen at her choice of words. "So what did I do? I was stupid and left home. Did everything he _didn't_. I was stupid, and I _regret _the path I choose. But now, I'm okay with screwing up my life." She paused and took another sip. "I got a letter in the mail a week or so ago. It was from my brother, he was going to get married. He wanted me to come to his wedding. At first I was so ashamed of myself. I didn't want to go, because I would be _reminded_ of my mistakes."

Vaughn slowly focused his gaze at the woman. She stared at her half drank cup of tea; a solemnly disappointed looked on her face. Vaughn stared at the girl who suddenly stopped her tale. He didn't feel as angry and bitter as he did when he walked into this café. He didn't feel so wary with this woman, who he _didn't _know. "I take it you regret you didn't go."

The woman looked up and shook her head, giving a weak sincere smile. "No. I went. And I cried as soon as I left. It was so beautiful. His wife. His _ranch_. I cried because I missed so much. I cried because I was stupid." She chuckled at herself a bit, before returning to her impassive guard. "In fact, the wedding was two days ago. I just got back from it yesterday."

Two days ago. That's when it clicked. Vaughn's eyes narrowed. "Your brother is Mark?" The woman shoot straight up, her eyes widening.

"You know my brother?"

Vaughn smirked, "I am an animal trader."

The woman blinked, before letting out a laugh. A laugh that startled Vaughn; he wasn't expecting such a melodic laugh that chimed out from this pessimistic woman. "True, true." She playfully knocked the side of her head with her hand. "Duh, my commonsense can only put so much together."

Silence slowly enveloped the two. Vaughn stared at the woman who regained the pose she had at the beginning of the conversation as she stared out into the busy streets. She was the sister of the boy who married the love of his life. Something in him told him he should hate her, but why? She honestly didn't mock him by her story. She had no play in this. Why should he hate her? He decided against telling her that the man that he lost the woman he loved, Sabrina, to was her brother.

"My name's Vaughn."

The woman looked over at the silver haired animal trader, giving that devilish smile of hers. "Alice."

Vaughn made note of this seat and this café. He decided, right then, he might like another cup of coffee tomorrow too.

* * *

I am actually quite proud of this little story.

Share with me your thoughts on this one shot.

If anyone wants me to develop into a story, let me know~

R&R please~


End file.
